


Shake This World Off My Shoulders

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-hunt shower sex and a hint of schmoop.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake This World Off My Shoulders

Sam doesn't expect to be in the mood when they finally get back to their room. They've been up going on two straight days, hunt drawn too near to disaster, a last minute save that cut things too close. He's tired and gross and all he should want to do is flop into bed and sleep until sundown.

But he needs a shower, and he deserves it first, since he's ten times stickier than Dean. But Sam's in there under the water for all of two minutes before Dean is peeling off his clothes and stepping in with him.

And that's when Sam realizes he's maybe in the mood for this after all, because all Sam wants to do is touch Dean _everywhere_. Rub him down in the hot stream of water—while the heat holds out at least—and cover him with kisses. Dean smirks at him like he knows, and dodges every move Sam makes until they're both clean. There's a teasing light in his eyes, a smile hiding in the twitching corners of his mouth, and Sam gives a growl as he finally pins Dean against the tile.

"Mine," he murmurs into wet skin, an answering shiver running through Dean's body beneath his hands, and Sam kisses his brother with easy familiarity. This is his, and Dean opens for him immediately. Welcoming and soft, a contented little sound in the back of his throat as Sam's tongue slides deep, plays along the roof of his mouth.

"Hell yes," Dean says, when Sam finally gives him enough space to speak. Then Dean's hand is sliding low between them, cupping around Sam, and Sam's already well on his way to hard. It's been days since they had time for this, and he growls against Dean's throat, ignores the laughter in Dean's voice as his brother says, "Need a hand with that, Sammy?"

Dean on his knees is easily the most beautiful thing Sam has ever seen, and Dean's mouth is all eager, welcome heat as he swallows Sam down, one hand working in rhythm along the base of Sam's dick and the other between his legs, stroking himself in time.

"Fuck, Dean," Sam whispers, and it's over too fast. It always is these days; like he's got no staying power when it's _Dean_ touching him. He knows Sam too well, knows how to take his brother apart too goddamn fast, and it's not fair. But it's hard to mind when it feels this _good_ , and Sam has to lean on the wall for support when he comes, Dean's throat working to swallow every drop. He doesn't have to look down to know that Dean's own orgasm follows close behind.

The water is bordering on painfully cold by the time they step out and towel off, but they don't bother dressing. Just crash on the bed by the door, and Sam curls up behind Dean, arm draped possessively around Dean's stomach. He kisses Dean's neck and feels it beneath his touch as his brother's breathing slows its way to sleep.


End file.
